


Twilight (but better)

by EdgyTeen



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Reunions, Found Family, Guys don’t judge me I’m going through a really late twilight phase, Marina will have more of a plot in later chapters, My phone auto corrects Alice to alive, Swearing, bella and Edward are still canon but relationship is less creepy, not Bella centric, trying to write a good romance is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyTeen/pseuds/EdgyTeen
Summary: My mother always told me to follow my heart and do what I need to do. I never really thought it would lead to me rescuing my best friend in the middle of the night but here we are.Reily and Marina are escaping their old lives. They head to Forks where nobody would ever look for them. Then some chance encounters with the Cullens and some werewolves changes the girls worlds forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So twilight is super old but I’ve only recently gotten into it. Also it kinda sucks but has potential to be good. I wanna make it better so here is my contribution to this old old olddddd fandom.

My mother always told me to follow my heart and do what I need to do. I never really thought it would lead to me rescuing my best friend in the middle of the night but here we are. I take a quick glance at her sleeping form. “Marina.” I take my hand off the wheel and nudge her awake. “Hey we’ve only got a little longer to go and I’m getting bored. Wake up.” She mumbles and stretches.

“Mmmm- yes. I’m awake. Very awake what are you talking about? I’ve been awake this whole time.” Her eyes are still closed as she talks and I laugh.

“We just passed another mile marker, it’s about 5 minutes until we get to town.” I flick the radio back on and some generic pop music is playing. Marina looks outside the car.

“So why are we going to the most depressing place possible? It’s so gloomy and foggy already.” She draws on the window with her finger. “You even said yourself. No one comes here anymore.”

I sigh. “Exactly, no one comes here anymore.” I answer, picking at the nail polish on my fingers. “My family owns a house down here. We used to come here when I was a kid. I know for a fact that the house is empty.” Marina nods thoughtfully.

“Riley.” She turns to seriously face me. “Thank you for this. Just everything you’ve done has been amazing.” I nod her and she turns the radio up as we enter into Forks. It hasn’t changed since I was 8. Even in the dead of the night I can make out the familiar houses and forests. Eventually I pull my little yellow car into the most familiar drive way. The house is old and dark. The blue paint on the outside is chipping away and the top story windows are all smashed. Marina and I exit the car and grab our suitcases and backpacks. I unlock the door and inside is pitch black. 

“Stay here, I’ve gotta go turn the power on.” I go to turn around but Marina grabs my shirt. 

“I’m not staying here alone. That’s how you get murdered.” I laugh and she follows me to the fuse box. I flick a few switches and hope for the best. The kitchen light turns on and we breathe a sigh of relief. “And god said let there be light.” Marina laughs as she drops her bags on the floor.

I look around and feel a sudden wave of nostalgia. The bright yellow kitchen my mum and I hand painted is covered in cobwebs and dust. The lounge is exactly the same, old gross couches an old tv and stereo in the corner. I walk over to the dining area just off the kitchen and remember sitting here for Christmas. There’s a big window looking out into the back yard and a door leading out there too. “I can’t believe this place is still okay.” Marina smiles at me. 

“Well.” She picks up her suitcase. “Where are our rooms?” I lead her upstairs and point at two bedrooms.

“So this one is my old room when I stayed here,” I point at the blue coloured door with ‘Riley’ written on it. “And that one was my the spare bedroom. And my mother stayed in the attic bit.” Marina gives me a confused glance. “She liked the view from there.” 

Marina opens the spare bedroom door and flicks the light on. Only for it to explode a second later. “Ah!” She squeals then looks at me with those big blue eyes. “Can I stay with you for the first night?” I put my arm around her shoulder and nod. We walk into my old room. The walls are painted blue and the floor boards creak under our feet. “Wait. You got a double bed even when you were like 8?!” Marina jumps onto it, making dust go everywhere. I cough and go to open the window but realise it’s one of the smashed ones. 

“Well its a bit of a fixer upper.” I put my hands on my hips and shove the glass away with my feet. “But it’s home.” Marina looks up from the bed and smiles sleepily at me.

“Home-“ She mumbles getting under the covers. “Oh how I missed it.” I crawl into the dusty bed next to her and nothing has felt comfier than this bed does right now at like 1am. We’re both out like lights.

—

“Hun, wake up.” I nudge Marina awake. “Come on, we’ve got a lot of cleaning to do today.” She burrows deeper Into the blankets. “Dude, we only have two days until we actually have to go to school. We need to make this place liveable.” She slowly gets out of bed and faces me. Her hair sticking up in every wild direction. “We’ve only got cold water right now so make your shower quick.” She nods and makes her way into the bathroom. I head down stairs, overalls on, chin length blonde hair pulled back with a bandana and ready to work. I begin on the lounge. 

I’m vacuuming the couch when Marina comes down stairs ready to help. “What can I do?” 

By the end of the day we’ve cleaned the lounge, kitchen, bathroom and one bedroom. I slump onto the freshly cleaned couch and sigh. “We did good.” Marina nods and I can hear both our stomachs grumble. 

“Take out?” Marina asks. I nod and grab my car keys. As we leave the house, a police car drives up the drive way. “What the-?” A familiar face gets out of the car.

“I’ll have to be asking you to leave the Kelly residence. Just because it looks abandoned doesn’t mean it actually is now can I-“ Charlie finally looks up. “Riley? Is that you?” I nod and smile wise as I give him a bear hug. “You got so big! Last time I saw you you were barely bigger than a sapling.” He laughs and pulls back.

“It’s been 9 years Charlie, I was bound to get older.” I laugh. He sighs and looks sad.

“Hey- uhh- I’m real sorry to hear about Rosemary. She was a wonderful woman and god knows she didn’t deserve that.” 

“Well cancer is random, Charlie, can’t help it.” He looks awkward. “But, thank you. I just wish she could have said good bye to Forks. She really loved it here.” We’re quiet for a moment.

“How come you’re back here then? I figured you guys weren’t coming back when I heard the news of Rosemary.” I shuffled from side to side and pulled Marina forward.

“This is Marina.” She waved awkwardly and went back to looking down at the ground. “She needed a place to stay that wasn’t home.” I was trying to be a vague as possible. Charlie seemed to get it and nodded hastily.

“Nice to meet you, Marina.” He shook her hand hard then turned to me again. “You know Bella is coming back too, she’ll be here tomorrow.” Charlie was a very placid man. He didn’t show many emotions and came off as emotionally distant, but I could see the love and excitement in his eyes. 

“That’s great, Charlie.” I patted his shoulder. “Will she be going to the high school?”

He nodded. “Could you two...” He hesitates. “-just keep an eye on her?” Marina and I nod and Charlie leaves. 

“Now can we get some food?” Marina hops in the car and we make our way to the nearest take out shop. 

After we get home we discuss school until we fall asleep surrounded by take out boxes.

—


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading •o• today is the girls first day of high school. How was your first day of high school? Mine was average just stuck to my friends and stayed under the raydar

“DUDE WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!” I slam Marina’s door open. The smell of paint is still fresh in her room as we just repainted it to a light grey instead of the green that it used to be. She rolls over in bed, her bangs stick up all over the place. 

“Wa-what?” She wipes the drool off her face. “No, I’m sure I set an alarm.” She grabs her phone and checks it. Her eyes go wide and she scrambles out of bed. 

“Get dressed. I’ve put toast on we leave in 5.” I slam the door shut and race into my room to get changed. ‘A sweater and jeans will have to do,’ I think as I throw them on and race down stairs. The toast pops up as I enter the kitchen. I slather it in jam. “Marina!! Come on we’ve gotta go!” I grab my car keys and a slice of toast as Marina comes stumbling down the stairs, putting her head through the hole of a hoodie. 

“I’m coming!!” She grabs the slice of toast I left for her and takes a bite. We take off, speeding down the highway and make it with a couple minutes to spare. I park my car in the only spot available. Next to a big orange pick up truck. There’s a girl standing next to it. Pacing. 

“Bella?” I ask getting out of my car. “Bella Swan? Is that you?” She spins around and now I can tell that it is definitely Bella. Those brown eyes and intense stare give it away. 

“Riley?” She gasps. I give her a hug even though I remember her not being too big on physical contact. She tenses under my hug but pets my back awkwardly.

“Charlie told me you were coming back.” 

She gave me a questioning look. “When did you come back?”

“My friend, Marina and I got here Saturday night.” I motion to Marina who is looking at the school like it’s her new hell. Bella awkwardly smiles at her. It’s an all round awkward exchange. We walk into school and that’s where it all begins. As we walk down the hall a guy come up to us. 

“Hey- uh you guys are, Isabella Swan, Riley Kelly and Marina Holmes? Right? I’m Eric, it’s not often we get new kids and three of them at that. This’ll be front page news.” Slings his arms around Bella and I. Marina was smart and side stepped him. “I’m the chief editor.” He says it like we should be impressed and I manage to give him a smile. 

“-uh no thanks.” Bella slips out from under his arm. “I’m not front page news. I’d rather not be in the paper.” Marina and I follow her and we speed walk away from Eric. 

“He was...” Marina searches for the word. “Eccentric.” We all giggle to our selves. Then we all split to our seperate classes. I’ve got AP history first, I try to follow the map that the school gave me but it just confuses me more. ‘I hope Marina is okay’ I think wandering the seamlessly endless hallway. As I wander down the hall not looking where I’m going I bump directly into someone.

“-I’m so sorry!” I look down into golden eyes. 

“That’s okay!” She gives me a big grin. She’s a little shorter than me with short brown hair that flicks at ends. “I’m Alice.” She waves in a cute way.

I blush a little. “I’m Riley.” I hear a bell go off and swear. “And now I’m late.” I can feel the tears prickling in my eyes. I cannot deal with a teacher being mad at me on my first day. 

“AP history is that way, the second right door.” She gives me a kind of vague look. My eyes go wide and I take off in a light jog.

“Thank you!!” She gives me a wave and walks into a classroom. I make it to history and barely take anything in. Just waiting until lunch when I can tell Marina about Alice. As soon as the lunch bell rings I race out and into the cafeteria where Marina is, looking overwhelmed. 

“How can a school be this big? I kept getting lost” She mumbles as I walk her over to a free table. 

“I dunno man but I met the cutest girl. Her name is Alice.” Marina listens to me talk about my classes until Bella and the clan of people she seems to have collected comes and sits down. There’s Jessica, volleyball captain and a little shallow, Eric, an Asian boy who’s hair is far too long and apparently runs the school paper, Mike, a generic blonde sport boy and Angela, another person on the school paper and likes to take photos. They all seem nice enough and Marina and I have soon made friends with them. 

We settle into a comfortable conversation, “-who are they?” Bella interrupts, looking at some people entering the cafeteria. We all turn around and look.

“The Cullens.” Angela answers. 

Jessica leans in like its some sort of secret. “There Dr and Mrs Cullens foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like a couple of years ago.” 

“They kinda keep to themselves.” Angela adds.

“Yeah because they’re all together!” Jessica turns to us excitedly. “Like together-together.” Marina and I look at each other with wide eyes. Now this has both of our attention. “The blonde girl, that’s Rosalie and the big dark haired one is Emmett. They’re like a thing.” I watch as the two hold hands and take a seat at an empty table. “I’m not even sure that’s legal.”

“I mean it is legal.” Marina says, “but emotionally could you really do that?” We all agree.

Jessica continues, “okay, the little dark haired girl is Alice.”

“Oh I met her today she’s really nice.” I look at her and she gives me a little wave. I wave back, glad to have made another friend.

Jessica gives me a look but continues, “she’s really weird. And she’s with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he’s in pain.” Jasper spins Alice around and they also take a seat. “Uh- Dr Cullen is like this foster dad/ matchmaker.” I stare over at the Cullen table with curiosity. 

“What are you thinking, Riley?” Marina asks, also staring over at the table. 

I tilt my head a little. “Don’t they seem a little old and a little perfect for high school?” Marina agrees. “I mean I’m notoriously bad at guessing ages but they do look perfect. I’m not imaging that?” Marina laughs and nod.

“You’re not imagining it. They are the perfect teenagers.”

“Who’s he?” Bella asks, looking towards the door again. We look and what looks like another Cullen walks through the door. 

Jessica looks over her shoulder and becomes flushed. “That’s Edward Cullen. He’s totally gorgeous. Obviously.” She sighs dreamily. “-but apparently no one here’s good enough for him. Like I care you know?” She snorts, awkwardly laughing while stabbing at her food. I look at Bella and notice she hasn’t taken her eyes off Edward this whole time. I make a kissy face at Marina who’s also noticed. We laugh and nudge her.

“Snap out of it. First day isn’t a good time to be in crush central.” I laugh at her shocked face. “Control yourself Bella.” She smiles, which in her own way means she appreciates it. As the bell rings for class I take one last look over at the Cullens table. Alice and Jasper sit there talking still. Alice notices me and grins, Jasper looks up and has the same pained expression as he usually does according to Jessica.

 

The last bell of the day rings, I collect my bag and meet Marina by the car. “Good first day?” I ask as she throws her bag in and slips in the passenger seat.

“I mean how good can a first day be?” She turns up the radio a little bit louder and I don’t push it. She just needs some time to unwind from socialising all day. As I go to reverse my car I see Bella getting into her car. 

“Hey Bella, if you ever wanna come round and say hello I’m at the old house.” I give her a thumbs up and she nods, waving goodbye to me.


	3. Chapter 3

I get up early this morning. I don’t want a repeat of the first day of school. I knock gently on the newly painted door of Marina’s room. We’ve been painting everyday after school. The most recent thing we did was paint an ‘M’ on the door. Marina then immediately put some stickers on her door and decorated it in her own way. I creak the door open. “Hey, I’m making scrambled eggs. Come down if you want any.” She groans as a response and I take that as a yes. 

Downstairs I begin making breakfast. Soon the smell drags Marina downstairs and she plops onto a newly cushioned kitchen chair. We’ve made such big improvements in such a little amount of time. “Why does school have to be everyday?” Marina asks, obviously not expecting a real answer. 

“Hey I know this a little random...” I start, piling scrambles eggs onto her and my plate. “Have you thought about telling your family that you’re here?” Marina freezes mid bite.

She’s quiet. “I would rather not.” And that’s that. No more talk for the whole morning. We drive to school in silence. It’s not awkward, I’ve known her long enough to be comfortable with silence. We park next to Bella again. She’s leaning up against her truck headphones in and book out. Marina gets out. “Talk later.” She gives me a weak smile then walks towards Jess and the guys. I walk over to Bella. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” 

She unplugs her headphones. “Waiting to confront someone.” I give her a surprised look. 

“Who’s the unlucky person?” As I speak, the Cullens rock up and Edward isn’t there. Bella swears under her breath. “I assume you were gonna cuss out Edward?” We start walking into school and I can feel the Cullens stare at us. “What did he do to deserve the wrath of Bella?”

We walk down the hallway. “He was such a jerk to me in biology. He basically acted like I was contagious and then I caught him trying to transfer out of the class.” She complains as we grab our books.

“Maybe he’s getting sick?” I try to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

She gives me a deadpan look. “I think he’s avoiding me now.”

I pat her shoulder. “I doubt that, Bella. Just give it another couple of days. I’m sure he’ll be back and you won’t even have to yell at him.” We laugh and head to English, the only class we have together.

 

As Marina and I drive up to school Bella is waiting for us as she does every morning. She glares daggers at me. “Okay okay!” I put my hands up defensively. “Maybe he is avoiding you.”

“It’s been a week, Riley. Of course he is.” Marina says, swinging her bag over her shoulder. We walk into the school together talking about mundane things until class starts. I walk Marina to her art class and then Bella to biology and there he is. Edward sitting there like he hasn’t been gone for a week. ‘I’ll let Bella deal with that.’ I think as I make my way to history. I walk in and my normal seat has been taken. I glare at the kid as I walk past him.

“Please take a seat Miss Kelly, we actually want to start this class.” The teacher, Mr Mongo says. The class laughs and I sit down in the nearest seat, red in the face. Eventually I look up and notice I’m sitting right next to Jasper. One of the Cullens. 

“Hey, I’m Riley. You’re Jasper right?” I whisper as Mr Mongo talks. 

He looks at me and smiles small. “Hello, Riley.” He has a southern accent which I love already. “Alice told me bout’ you.” His words just run off the tongue. 

I smile. “I’m glad, I’d love to get to know you all better.” I shift in my seat and feel the wind from the open window blow my hair. Jasper goes stiff. “Are you okay?” I touch his shoulder and he shakes me off. 

“Please don’t.” He whispers under his breath. I scoot my seat a little away from him. ‘If he’s feeling sick I don’t wanna catch it.’ I think, trying to see if he’s okay. He twitches and spins to face me and I swear I see his eyes change colour. Then a loud knock at the door interrupts class. The door opens and Alice stands there, big smile on her face as usual. 

“Hello Mr Mongo, Jasper actually has a phone call he needs to take. Hopefully he’ll be back by the end of the lesson. If not don’t stress.” She gives him a grin and the teacher is putty. Jasper grabs his bag and as fast as light he’s out of class and Alice is waving good bye to me.

At lunch I’m still confused. “Wait so tell me again.” Marina asks. “So he suddenly just legged it?”

I nod. “Yeah, it was so weird like he got really tense. Then Alice showed up and they both left. I haven’t seen either of them since.” Marina looks thoughtful. 

“That sounds like what happened with Edward. Like how he reacted to Bella.” Maria says. “But Jasper sounds nicer about it.” She laughs and goes back to eating. The bell signalling the end of lunch rings. “See you after school.” Marina walks towards her next class as I slip my bag on. 

“Riley!” I spin around and see Alive waving towards me. I wave back but she motions me over. 

“Hey, Alice.” I smile as I get closer. She’s in a corner of the cafeteria that leads outside and as I get closer I see Jasper half behind a pillar, looking sheepish. “Oh- and hey, Jasper.”

“We just wanted to say hello and Jasper wanted to talk to you for a minute.” She hugs me tight. Jasper steps forward and straightens his shoulders. 

“Hello, Riley.” He nods at me. “I just wanted to apologise for how I was actin’ this morning.” He takes a deep breath. “I wasn’t feeling myself.” 

I smile at him. “There was no harm done, Jasper. It’s okay.” I give him a concerned look. “But are you feeling okay now?” I put my hand to his forehead and it’s ice cold. “Oh Jasper! You’re so cold. You need to rug up and go to bed.” I hear Alice giggle behind me.

“Riley you’re so cute.” She puts a hand on my shoulder. “You’re right though. I’ll send him to bed straight away.” Her and Jasper share a smile like it’s an inside joke.

“You better feel better soon, I don’t want to sit by myself in history for too long.” I joke. 

“I’d never keep a lady waitin’” he winks and they both leave. Making me late to class.

 

After school I wait by the car for Marina, she said she needed to grab some paints for a project. I see Bella at her car organising stuff in her bag. Then it happens. A van comes screeching around the corner towards Bella. “Bella!” I scream. She looks towards me and then the car. Then as quick as it happens I see Edward jump in and stop the van. His arm stops the van, leaving a huge dent in it. “Bella! Are you okay?!” I jump over the van as Edward jumps away and leaves. Soon everyone is surrounding Bella. “Shit Bella, are you okay?” I grab her shoulders and help her up. 

“Someone call an ambulance!” Someone from the crowd shouts. 

 

Marina and I follow the ambulance to the hospital and get in by saying we’re her sisters. “I can’t believe one cool thing happens and I completely miss it.” Marina mopes jumping up and sitting next to Bella on the hospital day bed. Bella smiles and pats her shoulder with sympathy.

“Well sorry you missed it. Knowing my luck it’s sure to happen again.” Marina actually looks pleased for a minute before gently punching Bella in the arm.

“Don’t say that.” I say. “We’d rather have an alive and not squished Bella.” Marina and I hug her. She’s slowly getting used to my affectionate personality but it’ll take awhile. 

“Where is she?!” Suddenly Charlie bursts through the doors. He locks onto Bella and comes towards her. Marina and I step back into the visitor chairs. “What happened? Bella are you okay?”

Tyler pipes up from the bed next to us. “Yo, Bella. I’m so sorry.”

Charlie looks so worried. “There has to be consequences here.”

“Dad, he didn’t mean it.”

Charlie points at Tyler. “Consider your licence gone mister.” Tyler looks devastated. Over walks a doctor. 

I lean over to Marina and mutter. “Who hired Dr sexy?” I wink at her and she laughs quietly into her hands. 

“Hello Bella, I’m Dr Cullen.” He starts inspecting her eyes and head. “Now you look okay but you might have a little ptsd and shock.” He begins writing down stuff on his clipboard.

“You know I would have been a lot worse if it weren’t for Edward.” Dr Cullen continues writing notes. “He was across the parking lot but then suddenly he was there, saving me.”

“Aren’t you lucky then.” He seems tense. Like Bella might have hit a nerve. He leaves with Charlie to go fill out paper work.

“What the hell was that Bella?” Marina asks. “I’m pretty sure you aren’t supposed to make your doctors pissy with you.” 

“I just need to know the truth.” Bella walks off around the hall. Leaving Marina and I. 

“The truth?” I mutter. “Something to do with, Edward?“

Marina and I leave the hospital. We get home just as the sun is setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this, comment some stuff if you are ! Have a great day


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you guys are enjoying this !
> 
> Shoutout to M who knows who she is <3 thanks for being so encouraging even tho I’m going through a twilight phase in 2k18 like wtf

“Field trip! Field trip!” Marina comes barging into my room. Ripping the blanket off my body. “Riley! We’ve got a field trip today!” I curl up.

“Noooo.” I reach for the non existent blankets.

“Come on I made breakfast to go!” I finally look at her and she looks like a child. She’s got an oversized sweater on with some colourful flower embroidered jeans. She holds out a thermos and I get a waft of a familiar smell. 

“Is that Mac and cheese? In a thermos?” 

She has the decency to look bashful. “It’s to go...” She trails off. I laugh at her.

“Marina, how is Mac and cheese a breakfast food?” We both laugh and begin eating. We finish eating Mac and cheese for breakfast and I shove Marina off my bed. “Okay get out, let me get ready.” I get changed into a blouse and jeans. 

 

We arrive at school just as Bella does. “Hey Bells.” Marina says as we exit the car. “Ready for a field trip?” Bella seems a little out of it but nods anyway. Mike walks over to Bella, he looks nervous. He looks at us in a weird way and nods his head in another direction. “Is that a signal?” I grab Marina and lead her away. Mike obviously wants to be alone with Bella for a minute.

“I bet he’s gonna ask her to prom.” I tell Marina, as we watch them from a distance. “He’s been building up to it for weeks.” We watch as Mike talks and Bella seems to zone out. 

“But she’s so obviously in love with Edward.” Marina points out. “She’s legitimately staring at him while Mike talks. It’s sad really.” We watch as Bella lets him down gently and avoids prom all together. 

“Come on kids! Let’s go. Green means go.” A teacher shouts pointing towards a bus. Bella, Marina and I take out seats. Marina sitting next to Bella and me sitting next to Jessica. It’s a long ride but we make it. I’m not really sure what it is but it seems like a plant sanctuary.

I grab Marinas arm and she walks with me while Bella trails behind. “These plants are gorgeous.” Marina says. “Don’t you think so Bella?” We turn our heads and notice that Bella is further behind us and she’s walking next to Edward. Marina shrugs at me and walks on ahead to hear about the recycling techniques. 

A hand slips around my shoulder. “Hey Riley.” It’s Alice. Jasper comes on the other side of me. He’s looking very handsome today, sweaters really suit him. 

“Hey guys.” Alice smiles at me with such warmth and I feel so at ease. 

“Oh no, I forgot to grab my jacket!” She makes a big show of stepping backwards.

“-But you’ve got you’re jacket on...” by the time I’m finished the sentence she’s already gone and now it’s just me and Jasper. I look up at him. He looks bemused by Alice.

“You two seem very in love.” I comment as we walk. 

“Alice and I ain’t datin’. I love her like a sister.” He laughs a little. “A nosy sister but a sister nonetheless.”

I’m in a little shock. Everyone just must have assumed they were dating. No one even asked them to set the records straight. “So how are you feeling?” I ask, as we stop in front of some beautiful ferns. “Will I have a partner for History again?” He smiles wide.

“Only if you’ll have me back, ma’am.” He tips a non existent hat at me and I giggle. I feel my face flush red. Now that I know he isn’t dating Alice, it feels a bit flirty.

“Of course.” We continue talking and walking along the plants until we’re done for the day. As we reach the bus I see Alice and give her a wave. I make a split second decision. “Hey Jasper, do you have a phone?” I see Alice waiting at the bus, looking ecstatic. His eyes widen. I’m so nervous. “Can I give you my number?” I mumble shyly. I hear him fumble for his phone and he hands it to me, our fingers brush and he’s deathly cold again. I ignore it and punch in my phone number. “Give me a text or call sometime.” As I say that an angry Bella and Edward walk past us. 

“Would you like to come on our bus?” Alice asks Bella and I.

“It’s full.” Edward storms onto the bus. Alice gives us sympathetic looks and Jasper follows her, giving me a brief smile.

 

It’s been a week since the field trip and Jasper still hasn’t messaged me. Every time I look over at the Cullen table he avoids my glance and Alice gives me a patient smile. I put my head on the lunch table and groan. “Did I misread him completely?” I ask more to myself than anyone. 

Marina pipes up though, “maybe he has commitment issues?” She keeps guessing but I zone her out pretty quick. 

“Hey, you guys coming to La Push?” Mike asks.

“What’s La Push?” Bella nervously bites some celery.

“It’s a beach near by, there’s a big swell perfect for surfing coming in.” Jessica answers.

“And I don’t just surf the web baby!” Eric stands on a seat as if it were a surf board. Mike pulls him down and they both laugh. 

“And there’s whale watching too, you girls should really come.” Angela says. 

“I’m in.” Marina says instantly. 

“I dunno guys.” Bella mumbles.

“Come on baby! La Push~ La Push~” Eric pesters. Bella and I laugh.

“Okay I’ll go if you stop saying it like that.” I nod too. “Back in a sec.” Bella walks off to get more salad. I see her standing at the salad bar organising her food. She’s done that since she was a kid. I remember when I used to visit down here around the same time Bella would come and see Charlie. We became friends pretty quickly and Charlie always treated me like his own and vice versa with my parents. I missed Bella so much when we left. I didn’t even get to say my final goodbye to her. 

“-Riley?” Marina is taps my shoulder to get my attention. “You were spacing out for a minute there.” I laugh her off and look back where Bella is. Edward is standing next to her. I see them having an intense conversation. I spin around to look at the Cullen table, none of them are paying attention. ‘Weird.’

 

“Welcome to La Push!” Eric says as Bella, Marina and I get out of our cars. It’s anticlimactic to say the least. 

“It’s freezing out here. Are you guys really gonna go surf?” I ask as boys and Jessica put on their wetsuits. 

“We came all the way out here. I’m at least gonna paddle out.” Jessica says, grabbing a board. 

“Hey Bella!” Three guys with long hair walk over.

“Jacob!” Bella smiles. “Guys this is Jacob, he lives on the reservation.” Everyone smiles and waves. 

“Wait. Jacob?!” I grin wide and he looks at me.

“Riley?” He grins back and picks me up in a huge bear hug. “I didn’t know you were back!” He puts me down, still grinning.

“Ah sorry Jacob, I forgot to tell you Riley was back.” Bella laughs awkwardly. 

“Oh you should stay here and keep Bella company. Her date ditched.” Jessica winks at Bella who rolls her eyes.

“Date?” Mike and Eric ask, already anxious that Bella might have a boyfriend.

“She invited Edward!” Jessica all but squeals.

Jacob and the boys laugh harshly. “Cullens a freak!” Mike And Eric agree with them. They all high five.

“Hey leave them alone.” Angela pipes up. “I’m glad Bella invited him. No one ever does.”

“The Cullens don’t come here.” One of the boys that came with Jacob says. I give them a weird look. An awkward silence falls over the group.

Soon enough Jess and the boys are out surfing. Bella, Jacob and I decided to go for a walk leaving Marina alone with Angela.

“What did you mean by ‘the Cullens don’t come here’?” Bella asks as we walk.

“Ah so you caught that huh?” Bella and I nod. “Look it’s really just some scary story. So did you know that the Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?”

Bella and I laugh. “Like wolf-wolves? Like big dogs?” I ask giggling with Bella.

He nods, “the legend says they are supposedly from this... enemy clan. But they said they were different, so we made a treaty with them.”

“Didn’t they just move here?” Bella asks, I can see the gears turning in her head. Although I must admit I’m curious too. 

Jacob gives us a mysterious smile, “or just moved back.”

“So what was this treaty?” There are a million possibilities running through my head right now and the weirdest one is starting to sound like the most normal.

“If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, we wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale-faces.” He whispers like it’s a secret. 

“Don’t!” Angela screams as Marina chases her with some slimy seaweed down the beach. Bella and I jump at the scream.

“But wait- what were they really?” Bella asks.

“Bella,” he laughs. “It’s just a story.” 

Bella looks at me with the same determined face. She’s going to get to the bottom of this even if it kills her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the story delay, it’s been a crazy couple of days. Finished school, got licence and now I’ve been driving everywhere. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope y’all have a great day <3

The first sunny day since we moved here has come. Our group sits outside and for the first time I can actually wear a dress. “This is the best.” Jess says. Marina and her are sitting on the table suntanning. Bella keeps looking over her shoulder looking for Edward, I assume.

“They’re not here.” Jess comments. Bella looks embarrassed at being caught.

“Why?” I ask.

“The Cullens never come to school when it’s sunny out. Dr and Mrs Cullen take them hiking and camping and stuff like that.” Jess sighs. “Tried that on my parents. Didn’t work at all.” I look over at Bella, she has a confused look on her face. 

“I did it!” Angela comes over looking excited. “I followed your advice, Marina. I just went up to Eric and asked him to prom!” She gives Marina a big hug.

“I knew he would.” She smiles at her.

“Well we better get our prom dresses in Port Angeles before the good ones run out.” Jess comments. “Are you sure you can’t come?” Bella shakes her head.

“It’s a family thing. Would you mind if I came with you dress shopping though?” Marina and I look at each other. Bella is up to something.

“Of course. All three of you should come, we need your opinions.”

As Bella, Marina and I walk to class we talk. “Okay Bella what’s the actual plan? We’re not actually buying prom dresses are we?” Marina asks. Bella looks sheepish at being caught. 

“There’s a book store I need to check out. I’ve got a couple theories about the Cullens that I want to cement.” We both nod.

“We’re totally coming, then we can go back to ours and discuss further.” I say as we split up for class.

I walk into history and Jasper doesn’t even react. I take my seat next to him. I feel awkward but mostly angry. I make a point of moving my seat away from him and taking notes in silence. As the last bell for the day rings Alice catches up with me in the hallway.

“Riley, do not take your normal route home today.” She has this glazed look in her eyes.

“What- why?” I ask, very confused and worried about Alice. 

“Please-“ She begs. “You’ve just got to trust me.” Then she leaves without another word. I look towards where she’s walking and Jasper is waiting for her pacing nervously. 

 

On the way home I take a different route just like Alice told me to. “Hey. Home’s the other way.” Marina comments as I make a left turn.

“Okay this is gonna sound weird but, Alice basically begged me not to go home the usual way. She seemed really scared.” I see Marina’s eyes light up with curiosity. 

“This town has got some supernatural stuff going on and I want to find out what it is.” She turns the radio onto the town station. Random pop songs play until the news interrupts, getting both our attention.

“Breaking news. Crash on the M48 highway. There was two deaths and one fatally injured. This story will be updated as we find out more.” The news reporter signs off and Marina turns off the radio in shock.

“That would have been us.” She mumbles. “Okay well now it’s certain, I don’t think the Cullens are exactly human. How else would Alice know about that truck that was going to kill us?!” She makes a valid point but it just doesn’t make sense. 

I stop the car in the drive way and look at Marina. “I think I agree that they may not be human.” She looks excited. “But- we are not going to say anything till we have more proof.” She nods. “And this isn’t a hunt for them either. We’ll just investigate a little.” 

 

“How about this one?” Angela comes out in a light purple dress that looks lovely on her. 

“You look so cute!” I gush, nudging Bella to say something too. She just nods and continues to look disinterested.

“How about this one? It makes my boobs look great.” Jess comes out in a low cut bright pink dress. 

“It does!” Marina laughs. “It looks nice on you, Jess.”

“Bella? What do you think?” Angela asks. 

“-Uh- I think it looks great.”

Angela and Jessica look a little awkward. “You said that about the last five dresses though.” Jess says. Bella looks uncomfortable.

“This isn’t really your thing, huh?” Angela, ever the sympathetic one comments.

Bella shakes her head. “No I’m sorry. I just wanted to go to this book store. So I think I’ll head there now.”

“We’ll come so you’re not alone.” I volunteer, standing up and pulling Marina with me. We say good bye to the girls and begin looking for the bookstore. 

We find the store, buy the book and leave. Chatting aimlessly and avoiding the real topic of the Cullens. As we walk I hear footsteps behind us. There’s not many people on the streets as it’s gotten dark. I grab Marina and Bella’s arms and make them walk a little faster. “We need to go. Now.” The foot steps are getting louder. All three of us, with our arms interlocked cross the street, almost at a jogging speed. We end up in an empty parking lot. “Shit.” I mumble as I realise we have to go back the way we came. 

Suddenly two men come out from the shadows. They are stumbling. Obviously drunk. “Wanna beer?” One asks. I feel Bella try and turn us around but two other men appear behind us. We’re cornered. 

“Just take our bags man.” Bella says, taking off her shoulder bag. 

“We don’t want your bags.” He takes a couple of steps towards us, I put my keys between my fingers and ball my fists. I see Bella wrap her bag strap around her hand to use as a make shift mace and Marina picks up a brink that was laying near her. We ready ourselves and when on of the guys get too close to Bella she slams her bag into the guys crotch. The other guys laugh but continue to come forward. 

Suddenly, blinding headlights come towards us. Two cars, one silver and one black. The door opens to the silver one and our hops Edward. Bella is in shock and just stares at him. “Get in.” He commands, looking at Bella. She follows his direction and runs into the passenger seat. 

“Marina! Over here!” Alice gets out of the other car and calls Marina over. She drops the brick she was holding and runs over to her. I follow. Suddenly two arms are wrapping around my waist, picking me up and pulling me away. 

“Riley!” Marina screams as Alice holds her back. 

I can hear the guys breath in my ear and it makes me want to gag. Suddenly as quick as the arms were there, they’re gone. I turn around and see the guy laying three feet behind me, like he’d been thrown. I feel a body come up behind me but it feels familiar. He snakes his arms around me and holds me tight. “Jasper?” I ask, not really knowing how I knew. He squeezes me tight and I notice that Edward and Bella have gone and that Alice and Marina are leaving too. “Are you okay?”

He takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” Is all he says. He lets go and spins me around to look at his face. “Why do you still want to talk to me?” He looks so tired. “I tried keepin’ you outta my life. I tried protecting you.” He starts pacing. “I even tried to follow Edwards stupid orders of not even associatin’ with you.” 

“Jasper- I’m.... well you’ve lost me.” I grab his shoulders and stop him pacing. “What in gods name are you talking about?”

“Riley. You know we’re different.” I nod. “Well as much as I want to tell you straight out I can’t.” I nod again, looking down at the pavement. He tilts my chin up, “you’re too good for me, Riley. Don’t waste your time on a monster like me.” I look into his amber eyes and see fear and sadness deep within. 

I can’t say anything to that. He takes me to where he parked his car and we drive back in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter x 
> 
> Next chapter is gonna cover a lot of backstory for the girls and a couple of things that happen, so it’ll be a lot longer than this one.
> 
> And usual thank you guys for reading! Hope you enjoy

Marina sits in the lounge chair, she’s fast asleep leaning on Bella’s shoulder who is also asleep. I put my laptop down on the coffee table that’s been covered in old books. We’ve been at it for hours. Trying to research the Cullens. I get up and pour myself another hot chocolate. Bella isn’t getting very far with her ideas and Marina just keeps saying that they’re ghosts. I sip my hot chocolate and stare into the backyard.

I think I might have a theory though. “Vampires..” The word tastes tangy as I say it out loud. Just as I’m about to throw away that idea I hear a clang from upstairs. “What was that?” I mumble walking towards the stairs. I hear another bump as I get closer to my room. I swing the door open, expecting to see an intruder or something to explain the sound but my room is just as I left it. I walk around it, checking everything just to be sure. As I go to leave my room I feel cold air on my neck. I turn and see that my window is open, ‘could have sworn I closed that.’ I think as I close it. I take a step back from the window and run into something hard. I spin around and see Jasper. I go to scream but he covers my mouth. 

“Please don’t darlin’” he mumbles. I nod feeling calmer already. He grabs me by the arms and throws me onto my bed, crawling over me. His eyes almost glow, I feel scared but I trust him. “I could kill you right now.” He bares his teeth and ghosts them on my neck. “You would be so easy to kill. And delicious, if the smell of your blood is anything to go off by.” He grips my arms tighter, enough that I’ll probably have bruises in the morning and he inhales hard. I don’t fear him. I relax and know that I was right. The Cullens are vampires. “How can you trust me so much?!” He lets go of my arms and slumps back onto the end my bed.

“Jasper?” I ask, reaching out gently. He looks up at me with pain in his eyes.

“I can only hurt people darlin’ I can’t protect you. I can barely stop myself from killing you right now.” I grab his shoulder, and he sees where he grabbed me from before. I’m already bruising, I bruise like a peach. “See? I only hurt you.” He pulls back from me like I’m on fire. He stands at my window.

“Jasper! Please don’t go. You didn’t do anything bad.” I stand up, trying to stop him. He looks at me again.

“You’d be surprised at the bad things I’ve done darlin’.” Then he’s gone. Into the dead of night and out of sight.

I stare out into the street, somehow hoping he will come back. He doesn’t. 

 

We drop Bella off at her house in the morning. She still seems determined to find out what’s happening with the Cullens. I don’t tell her about Jasper or what I’ve found out. She’s always been the kind of person that has to figure it out herself. Marina and I get home and I can’t help but spill about Jasper.

“So vampires?” Marina asks again.

“Yes vampires! Why are you not freaking out about this?” 

“I mean... don’t vampires drink human blood?” Marina looks like she’s going to be sick just thinking about it. 

I hesitate. “Well, I don’t think the Cullens do. They couldn’t live in town and be functioning members of society if they did.” I say. Marina nods thoughtfully.

“You might be right.” She hums, thinking. “What’s with Jasper though? He can’t seem to control himself around you?” She phrases it like a question but I know that there’s no point in answering. “Do you think it’s the same with Bella and Edward?”

I nod. “It could be? Maybe Bella and I have have a blood type that they really like?” Marina laughs. I glare at her.

“-sorry” she laughs. “But you’ve got to admit this is a pretty weird situation.” I reluctantly laugh too.

I think for a minute. “Hey Marina I might be making a terrible decision but did you wanna walk directly into the vampire den?” Her eyes light up and she’s ready to go immediately. 

I park the car a little bit away from the house and we walk up. I ring the door bell and immediately Carlsile opens it, giving his award winning smile. “Hello, can I help you girls?” I step forward a little. 

“Hello I’m Riley Kelly and this is Marina Holmes. I’m a friend of Jaspers.” He smiles more.

“If you’ve come to see him I’m afraid he’s out right now.” I sigh, disappointed. “Is there anything he needs to know?”

I stutter, “uh- can you just tell him that I don’t think he’s such a bad guy and that I’m gonna keep trying.” I smile at him.

“Perfect.” Carlsile smiles. “I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.” 

As we leave the house I turn back and see a blur of golden hair leave the top window. I smile.

 

Later night I’m sitting in my room when a tiny noise catches my attention. I close the book I’m reading and open my window curtains to see Jasper climbing up the side of the house up to my window. “You could have just asked.” I laugh as he looks up at me. He climbs in with grace. “I thought you didn’t want to see me anymore?” I fake pout, teasing him a little. 

He scratches at his head. “I just can’t seem to stay away from you.” He seems like he’s trying to choose his words carefully. “Thank you for what you said at the house today.” He nods at me. 

“It’s the truth Jasper.” I take a seat on my bed and I pat next to me for him to join. He complies. “You’re interesting, Jasper and I don’t give up very easily.”

“I wish you did, Riley. I’m dangerous. I can’t be trusted.” 

“Jasper you could have killed me many times by now. You haven’t though.” I rub his shoulder. “Of course you can be trusted.”

“So you know what we are then?”

“Vampires.” I answer. He nods. 

“Riley, your blood is irresistible to me. Just sitting next to you right now is taking all my will power not to kill you.” 

“Why don’t you just stay away from me then? If I’m hurting you so much then just don’t go near me.” I give him a weak smile, “I won’t be offended.”

“I can’t. Riley, I’m drawn to you.” He takes in a deep breath, that he doesn’t need. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

I sigh and sit closer to him. Close enough that my leg touches his. “I’m a big girl, Jasper. I can decide if you’re bad or good.” He smiles.

“I guess you can, darlin’.” He gets up from my bed and heads towards the window. “And I can’t convince you to give up on an old monster like me?” 

I grab his hand and lean into his face. He goes to kiss me but I swerve him and whisper in his ear, “not a chance.” I give him a peck on the cheek.

“Well then ma’am, how about I pick you up tomorrow night? At 7?” I nod vigorously while blushing. “I’ll be going then, goodnight darlin’.” He jumps out my window and lands effortlessly onto the lawn. Then speeds off into the night.

“Holy shit. Holy shit.” I mumble running to my bed to squeal into my pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I keep forgetting that vampires don’t breathe. So like if I say that they take a deep breath or they breathe funny just assume it’s vampires using breathing for dramatic affect and not me forgetting lmao


	7. Chapter 7

“Wait so you guys knew?” Bella complains to us. “So I didn’t have to do a weird thing in the Forrest with Edward?” Marina and I laugh.

“Yeah we figured it out a bit before you.” I laugh. Bella looks annoyed but in a playful way. 

“Damn.” She flops onto her bed. “Well that’s all the news I had though.” Marina and I lay next to her. 

“Well Riley, has some news.” Marina nudges me. Bella looks at me with curious eyes.

“I’m going on a date with, Jasper. Tonight!” I squeal and Bella’s eyes light up. 

“I knew you had a crush on him!” I nod sheepishly, laughing.

“He’s a southern gentleman, how could I not?” We all giggle. After hanging out at Bella’s for awhile we decide to go back to ours to get me ready for the date. We walk downstairs and Charlie is sitting on the couch watching football. 

“We’re going to Riley’s, I’ll be back after 7.” Bella waves goodbye and Charlie smiles and waves back. He seems so glad to have Bella back. 

We arrive at my house and begin the process of getting ready. “What do I even wear?”

“We’ll sort that out! Just get in the shower!” Marina shoves me in the bathroom giving me a towel. 

“Fine!” I laugh turning on the water. ‘I wonder where we’ll go?’ I think as I wash my hair. ‘Not out to eat’ I laugh at the thought. “Okay, have you guys sorted an outfit?” I walk out into my bedroom with a towel on. Bella and Marina hold up a pretty grey sweater and some light blue jeans. 

“Keep it casual.” Bella smiles. “You don’t want to dress fancy then end up going somewhere casual.”

I nod and get changed, curling my hair making it even shorter. At 7 on the dot the doorbell rings. I answer the door and as expected it’s Jasper, he’s in a light blue button up with some jeans on. “Evening’ ma’am.” He grabs my hand and kisses it, “I got these for you.” He hands me some roses.

“Oh Jasper, they’re beautiful.” I gush. “Let me just put them in some water-“ as I turn around Bella and Marina snatch the roses and put then in a vase for me.

“Go! Have fun.” They basically shove me out the door and into Jasper. I bump into him.

“Sorry.” I blush stepping away. 

He grins at me, “no problem darlin’. I like havin’ you close.” He takes my hand and laces it with his. I blush but keep it together. He opens the car door for me then we drive. 

“So where are we going?” I ask, curiosity finally getting the better of me. 

“A surprise.” He has a cat like grin. I pout, frustrated. “Aw don’t be like that darlin’ it’ll be a fun surprise.” He takes one hand off the wheel and rests it on my leg. We park in front of a cafe and walk in. “What would you like?” He asks grabbing my hand again.

I scan the menu and grin. “Hot chocolate?” I flutter my eyes at him. 

“Anything for you.” He goes up and orders, completely missing that the register girl is giving him heart eyes. He turns around and shoots me a wink. Then comes back over with my hot chocolate. We leave the shop and walk down the road a little. “Sorry it’s not too flash, but here we are.” He says as we walk into the park. Lamp posts line the path and greenery covers the park.

“I think it’s beautiful.” I lace our hands together again. We continue walking further into the park until we find a secluded bench. 

“I used to come here a lot to think.” He comments as we sit. “I don’t anymore but it’s still nice to visit.”

I nod, taking a sip out of my drink. I feel warm, and relaxed with Jasper by my side. “This is lovely, Jasper.”

“So what brought you to Forks?” He asks.

I let out a big breath and laugh. “It’s a bit of a long story.”

“Well I think we’ve got the time.” He gives me such a gentle smile.

“Well, I met Marina in sixth grade and we’ve been inseparable since.” He nods staring intently. “I always kind of knew her home life wasn’t the best, like she’d come to school in clothes that hadn’t been washed and she’d be late most days. She’s the oldest of three siblings. Her parents are neglectful, they always forgot to buy food and supply Marina and her siblings with the bare essentials.” I can feel myself getting angry at the memory. “Well one day it got too much. Marina had a bag packed under her bed for weeks and called me in the middle of the night crying and asking me to take her away.”

Jasper wipes my face getting rid of the tears I didn’t know I was shedding. “Could you just do that though? Uproot your life for hers?”

I nod, “my mother died when I was young and my father was a lot older and has been put in a home. My brother lives in London with his wife and he doesn’t really want anything to do with us anymore and my sister lives in Australia with her wife and children and they only visit once every three years if we’re lucky.”

“So you were living all on your own?” I nod.

“Yeah, I have been for awhile. So when Marina called I knew where to go.” I smile. “We decided on Forks because I have a holiday house there and I knew no one was using it and no one would for a long time.” Jasper nods. “Marina needed to get away from that family and I needed to help her.” I could feel the anger bubbling up to the surface.

“Calm down darlin’ I don’t like it when I feel your anger.” He pets my hand, “you’ve helped her, you’re here and you’re safe. Well as safe as you can be with a monster like me.” He jokes, with not much conviction.

“Feel my anger?” I question. “Is that a vampire thing?”

He laughs, “I have a gift called pathokinesis, which is a fancy way of saying I can feel and manipulate people’s emotions. Some vampires, when turned can have gifts. For example, Edward can read minds and Alice can see glimpses of the future.” I nod excited.

“So not all vampires get gifts? Like Rosealie, Emmet, Esme or Carlsile didn’t get a unique ability?” 

“Correct, darlin’.”

“So how’d you end up in Forks, Jasper?” I nudge him arm.

He grins proudly, “well you’re lookin’ at Major Jasper Whitlock, youngest major in Texas. I was in the confederate army and I was good at it.” His grin slowly turned sour. “Then I was turned, used and abused. Until I broke the cycle and left.” I gently rub his hand. He smiles. “One day I walked into a diner and met Alice who had been having visions of me and our new family. Then we found the Cullens and the rest is history.” 

“I’m glad you found the Cullens then.” I smile. I involuntarily shiver from the cold. It had gotten cold and late without either of us realising. 

“I’d better get you home before your catch something.” Jasper gets up and wraps an arm around me.

“Hey Jasper,” He hums in acknowledgement. “Are you still wanting to kill me right now?” 

“Unbelievably so, Riley. I’ve been wanting to drink you this whole time and every bit of skin contact it killing me.” I retract my hand from his, thinking it’ll help. He laughs and grabs it back. “It is worth it to feel the emotions you’re feeling though. You have so many and they pass by so quickly, it’s interesting.”

I flush, “Jasper, if it’s too much to be around me you don’t have to be here. I’m serious, if it gets too much just leave.”

“Well ma’am I’m afraid I’ll have to ignore that suggestion because I find myself growing more and more fond of you.” 

 

Jasper drives me home and walks up to the door with me. “I had an amazing night, Jasper.” He hold my hands.

“So did I darlin’ I didn’t want it to end. I was actually kind of hopin’ we could make this a permanent arrangement-”

“-Are you asking me out?” I interrupt.

“Well I was tryin’.” He laughs. I look into his amber eyes and go to kiss him. He stops me. “I’m sorry darlin’ if I do that I won’t be able to stop. I don’t completely trust myself.” I pout.

“I guess I can deal with that.” I give him a peck on the cheek. “Goodnight, boyfriend.” I wink at him as I go inside. 

“Boyfriend... I do like that sound of that.” I hear him mumble before he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it! Backstory time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait in between these chapters~
> 
> Lost motivation for a minute there but I got there in the end. Also I’m not excluding, Marina she is going to become more important in later chapters. 
> 
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes too. Thanks for reading !!!

Jasper and I come to school together. Everyone stares at us as we leave the car. “Well this is new.” I laugh awkwardly as I avoid people’s stares. 

“It gets better.” Bella says as her Edward come up behind us. They did their big couple reveal yesterday. 

“But now the school will just be focused on Jasper and I and not you two.” I complain.

“Hate to be you guys.” Edward teases while laughing, he flips his sunglasses on and ruffles Jaspers hair as he and Bella walk away.

Jasper stares at him with a faint smile on his face. “He’s a lot happier than he was.” I look up at Jasper curiously. “Bella made that happen, darlin’.” 

 

We continue our day, in relative peace. Jasper walks me to every single class even if it makes him late to his own. “It’s what a real gentleman would do darlin’.” He explains to me. I laugh and shoo him off to his next class. 

 

Later that week Bella, Marina and I are at Bella’s washing our cars. “So how goes the relationships?” Marina asks as she sprays down Bella’s car.

Bella smiles, “Edward is amazing, he seems a little reserved and old fashioned but that’s okay.”

“If you think Edward is old fashioned you haven’t met Jasper.” I laugh. “He’s a real southern gentleman, he hasn’t even stayed the night yet.” I complain, throwing my sponge into the bucket.

“Isn’t Edward always staying the night at yours Bella?” Marina giggles. I give Bella a surprised look.

“Wait he stays over? Have you? You know-“ I trial off as Bella goes beet red.

“Riley! Get your mind out of the gutter!” She throws her sponge at my feet making the water splash up and hit me. 

I gasp while laughing. “Uncalled for!” I yell, picking the sponge back up and throwing it at her. 

“Hey Riley-” I spin around to Marina holding the hose and looking directly at me. “-I think you needa cool down.” 

“No!!” I scream as she sprays me with water. Soon all three of us are running around the front yard soaking wet and screaming at each other. Charlie comes out the front and laughs when he sees us. 

“None of you girls ever grew up did you?” He chuckles. “Come over here I wanna get a picture of this so if you all get pneumonia I have proof.” We all stand together, soaking wet and laughing. “Perfect,” Charlie says as he takes the picture, “I’ll be inside if you girls need.” He walks back in, shaking his head at our antics.

I look down at myself and laugh. I grab my shirt and wring it out as best as I can with it still on me. It clings to my skin and is basically see through but I really don’t care at this point. “Darlin’?” And now I suddenly care that it is see through.

I hear Edward laugh, presumably at my thoughts. I spin around and face Jasper. “Hey Jasper.” Jasper and Edward have both shown up and they are both staring at us with exasperated faces. Well Edward is, Jasper has an odd look on his face. I can’t describe it. His eyes rake over my body. 

“Jesus Jasper, can you at least try and keep those kind of thoughts to yourself.” Edward scolds and closes his eyes, like that would help. Jasper shifts uncomfortably and at least looks embarrassed. 

He walks over to me with authority. “What are you doin’ to me, woman?” His eyes are all over me. I feel unbelievably confident.

“Oh this?” I question, looking down at my shirt. “I mean I don’t really need it right now, it isn’t covering much.” I go to take it off and Jasper grabs the shirt by the hem. 

“Darlin’ please take some mercy on me.” He looks so conflicted. His eyes are saying that he wants nothing more than to rip the shirt off me but his arms are ridged. “Take this please?” He takes off his jacket and puts it over me.

“Just this one time.” I zip up the jacket and we join Bella, Marina and Edward. 

“Riley. Edward And Jaspers family want to meet us.” Bella smiles.

“Would you like to come over tomorrow and meet them?” Edward asks. 

“I would love that.” I nod. “It wouldn’t be too hard for them would it? With two humans in the house?”

Edward and Jasper shake their heads. “No darlin’ they all have it under control.” He snakes an arm around me. “Just have me to worry about.” 

 

Jasper and I arrive as Bella and Edward do. “Nervous?” I ask Bella as we walk up to the door. She gives me a deadpan look.

“Unbelievably, you?” I nod.

“You two will be fine.” Edward comments as he opens the door. 

“It’s so bright and inviting.” Bella says as Edward takes off her jacket. “Very home like.”

Jasper takes off my jacket and scarf and places them down for me. “It’s not what I expected at all. It’s so beautiful.”

“What did you expect? Turrets, dungeons and moats?” Edward jokes. 

“No... not the moats.” Jasper and I giggle at her. Edward laughs too and leads up further into the house. As we get further in the house I can hear clanging and music maybe?

“We told them not to do this.” Jasper says, and Edward nods looking embarrassed already. We walk in the room and the smell of food hits me immediately. I see the familiar faces of Emmett who is chopping up food and Rosealie who is holding a salad bowl and mixing it. Dr Cullen is also there and another women who must be Mrs Cullen is there too. 

“Bella, Riley. We’re making Italiano for you.” Mrs Cullen says smiling. 

I smile. “This is Esme, my mother for intents and purposes.” Edward explains.

“Bon giorno?” The only word Bella knows in Italian. She finally gets to use it.

“Molto bene!” Esme looks pleased. 

“You’ve given us a reason to use the kitchen for the first time.” Carlisle says, gesturing to the kitchen. I look at the kitchen and realise how beautiful it is, just like everything else. Emmett has finally looked up from his chopping and waves at us with the knife in his hand. I giggle and wave back. 

“I hope you’re both hungry.” Esme smiles. She seems so lovely.

“Totally.” Bella and I say simultaneously.

“They already ate.” Edward says. Bella glares at him and I elbow him in the stomach. Jasper grabs me and I can see him laugh. A loud crash happens, Rosealie has smashed the glass bowl she was holding.

“Perfect.” Rosealie huffs, standing over the broken glass. 

“It’s just we knew you guys didn’t eat so I made some food before we came.” I explain, feeling stressed already. I look at Jasper who’s been quiet this whole time. He looks as if he’s in pain. Having two humans in a house where he’s used to relaxing must be taking a toll on him. 

“It’s okay girls-“ Esme calms us. “It was very considerate of you two.” 

“Just ignore her- I do.” Edward tries to joke, to alleviate the tension.

“Yes, lets just keep pretending this isn’t dangerous for all of us.” Rosealie says.

“I would never tell anyone.” Bella says and I nod too.

Carlisle comes over and puts his arm around Esme. “She knows that.” He reassures us.

“Well the problem is, you four have all gone public now so...” Emmett trails off.

“Emmett.” Esme warns. 

“No, she should know.” Rosealie begins, “the entire family will be implicated if this ends badly.”

“... Badly?” I gulp nervously and try to lean closer to Jasper. He still seems stiff. Now the whole room has gone awkward. 

“As in we’d become the meal?” Bella asks. Everyone laughs. Emmett laughs first causing Carlisle and Esme to chuckle even Edward laughs softly. Rosealie huffs and storms back into the kitchen area. Emmett shrugs and follows her, giving us an apologetic shrug.

“Hi, Bella! Oh and Riley!” Alice comes through the window, like it’s the norm. She’s holding a bouquet of wild flowers and has a flower crown in the other hand. She comes over and hugs both of us, handing Bella the bouquet of wild flowers and placing the flower crown on my head.

“Alice-“ Jasper starts.

“It’s alright, Bella, Riley and I are going to be best friends. And Jas, relax. You’re not going to do anything.” I can feel Jasper relax a little and his arm comes back to rest on my hip.

“Would you like a tour?” Jasper asks, finally speaking up.

“It would be lovely.” 

We walk up stairs and Jasper shows me the art and tells me the story behind every piece. Soon we’ve arrived at a bedroom. “This is my room.” He gestures as we walk in. It’s very plain, no bed only a small comfy looking couch. There’s a large bookshelf that covers the wall and a desk with it too. His room doesn’t feel as homey as the rest of the house. “I’m not in here very often.”

“No bed?” 

“I don’t sleep darlin’.” He laughs, and winks. I blush but walk over to his bookshelf. 

“What have you been reading?” I finger through the pages of books. 

“Mostly historical but I do enjoy a good classic every now and then.” He grabs a book that he had been reading and sits down on the couch. He pats the space next to him. 

“Read to me?” I ask, curling up next to him on the couch.

“My pleasure.” He begins reading slowly, his southern drawl making it feel slower. Soon my eyes begin to feel heavy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil short but I didn’t want it to feel all smooshed into one chapter so here is a short lil chapter for y’all
> 
> As usual, I don’t proof read this. So spelling or grammar mistakes are probably in there but I’m sure you can read over them.

Bella, Marina and I walk into the diner. Passing Mike and some other boys. “Sorry we’re late. School projects.” Bella explains as she takes a seat. Marina and I sit down too.

“It’s okay, I ordered you all the seafood platter.” Charlie smiles warmly. This has become a little tradition now. On Fridays Charlie started inviting us to join him and Bella for dinner. 

“Sounds great, Charlie.” Marina smiles. She’s gotten a lot more comfortable with Charlie too. 

The waitress comes over, hands us our food and awkwardly stands there. “Say Chief, boys want to know, you find anything down by Queets River today?” We turn and see all the men looking at Charlie with anxious faces.

Charlie takes a deep breath. “The suspect is moving east. Kitsap county sherif is taking over from here. They’re putting extra guys on.” 

The waitress wrings her hands. “Well I hope they catch them fast.” She walks off and all the other men go back to their meals, looking upset. As we eat Charlie and Bella are passing salt and sauce back and forwards with an easy rhythm. They’ve gotten so much closer now, I’m really proud of them. 

“Your friends are flagging you.” Charlie comments, pointing at the window with his fork. At the window is Mike and the other boys making faces and dancing. “It’s okay if you girls want to join them, I’m calling it early anyway.”

“Yeah we are too.” I say.

“Girls,” He starts. “It’s a Friday night. Go out. The Newton boy has got a big smile for you, Bells. Nice family, the Newton’s.” 

“He’s just a friend.” Bella assures.

“None of the boys in town interest you?” Charlie asks, he looks uncomfortable but curious.

Marina giggles when he says that and Bella and I kick her under the table. “We’re not really going to talk about boys, are we?” Bella asks, clearly embarrassed.

“It’s just- I feel like I leave you alone too much. Even with Marina and Riley, I feel like I leave you alone.” 

Bella smiles gently at her dad and grabs his hand. “I never minded being alone, I guess I’m like my dad in that way.” Charlie smiles. Those two have come a long way.

“Berry cobbler, four forks.” The waitress set it down in front of us. 

“Dig in girls.” Charlie smiles warmly. 

 

“You can do this Bells.” Marina encourages, patting Bella on the shoulder. 

I nod, “you can, it’ll be easy.” She looks like a deer in head lights. She gives us a nervous smile then we go down stairs where Charlie sits at the table cleaning his rifle. 

He looks up at us and smiles. “I have a date with Edward Cullen.” She blurts out, before Charlie can even say ‘hello.’ Marina and I sigh. We practiced this.

Charlie coughs and looks like he’s about to have an aneurysm. “He’s too old for you.”

“- Riley’s dating Jasper.” She blurts again. I shove her shoulder and glare at her. She gives an apologetic look. Charlie looks like he’s in even more pain.

“He’s way too old for you.”

“Charlie we’re all the same age.” 

Charlie looks at Marina, “are you dating a Cullen too?”

“No sir. No Cullens for me.” Marina salutes at him, obviously glad she’s off the hook.

“Good. Good.” He turns back to Bella and I. “I thought you weren’t interested in any of the boys in town?”

“Edward doesn’t live in town-“ she explains quickly. “Technically.” Charlie rolls his eyes at her. “Anyway it’s in its early stage and-“

“-They’re both out side.” Marina interrupts Bella’s word vomit.

“Now? They’re both out there?”

“They both wanted to meet you officially.” I add. Charlie gives me a questioning glance. “You’re the closest thing I’ve had to a father figure, Charlie.” 

He looks heart warmed for a moment then cocks his gun. “Well I want to meet these young men.”

“Charlie-“ I warn at the same time as Bella.

“He’s really important to me. So just...” She trails off. “Be nice. Please?” Charlie gives a stiff nod.

I open the door to Edward and Jasper rugged up and with gloves on. I smirk at their outfits and Edward glares at me. “Chief Swan, I wanted to formally introduce myself. I’m Edward Cullen.” Edward reaches forward and shakes Charlie’s hand firmly.

“And I’m Jasper Hale, Riley talks about you as if you are her father and in such high esteem.” He shakes Charlie’s hand. “I’m finally glad to meet the man behind the stories.”

Charlie seems chuffed with himself before he remembers that these boys are taking away his daughter and friends. “We won’t keep the girls out late tonight, we’re just going to play baseball with my family.” Edward smiles.

Charlie scoffs. “Riley maybe, but Bella? Play baseball?” 

“That’s the plan, sir.” Edward smirks. 

“Well more power to you then.”

“She’ll be safe with me, I promise.” 

“-As will Riley.” Jasper adds. Charlie nods and the boys go back out to the car. 

“Bella,” Charlie whispers. “You still got that pepper spray?” 

Bella groans. “Dad.” She growls, leaving the house. 

Marina and I wave to Charlie as we leave the house. “Will you be okay by yourself?” I ask Marina as we get to the cars. 

“Oh well, I actually invited Angela over to study with me. She’s been helping me a lot lately.” Marina looks down at her feet and it almost looks as if she’s blushing.

“You and Angela have been getting closer lately. I’m happy you’ve made a good friend.” I smile and pat her back. 

She goes red and her face drops a little. “Yeah.” She mumbles, “really great friends.”

I don’t have time to question her because suddenly I’m being lifted into the truck by Jasper. “Jas!” I scream as he puts me into the Jeep. “Bye Marina! Have fun!” Jasper and I drive off to the baseball field.


End file.
